Hands down
by MrsJuliaNanba
Summary: Katsuya hatte ein wunderbares Date mit seinem Freund, welches nun langsam zu seinem Schluss kommt.


Disclaimer:  
Manga: Kazuki Takahashi  
Song: Dashboard Confessional

* * *

_Breathe in for luck  
Breathe in so deep  
This air is blessed, you share with me  
This night is wild, so calm and dull  
These hearts they race from self control_

Ruhig lagen wir da, nur wir zwei und sonst niemand. Im Hintergrund konnte ich noch wage das Meeresrauschen vernehmen, aber dein rasendes Herz übertönte alles. Aber was rede ich da, mein Herz raste auch. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du es hören konntest, obwohl ich meinen Kopf auf deine Brust gebettet hatte. Wir lagen einfach nur da und taten nichts. Vielleicht rasten ja unsere Herzen, weil wir beide uns nicht trauten etwas anderes zu tun, nur damit diese wunderbare Stille nicht brach.  
Merkwürdig, mehr brauchte es nicht, um mich glücklich zu machen. Ich lag bei dir und atmete tief und ruhig ein und das machte mich glücklich. So blöd es auch klingen mag, aber der Gedanke, dass wir beide dieselbe Luft atmeten machte mich noch glücklicher, immerhin bedeutete das, dass wir zusammen waren.  
Langsam merkte ich, wie der Wind stärker und die Wellen höher wurden. Aber was interessierte es mich, meine Sinne waren von dir vernebelt worden, alles was ich wahrnehmen konnte, warst du.

_Your legs are smooth  
As they graze mine  
We're doing fine  
We're doing nothing at all._

Ich drückte mich trotzdem näher an dich, weil es mich fröstelte, schlang meine Beine um deine. Anscheinend hattest du meine Gänsehaut bemerkt, denn du bewegtest deine Beine und positioniertest uns so, dass deine Beine meine warmhielten. Deine Beine waren schön, sie waren lang und durch trainiert, das spürte man sofort.  
Also lagen wir weiter nur da und starrten nun in den Sternenhimmel. Lagen und taten nichts weiter, als in den Himmel zu sehen und das reichte uns, uns ging es gut, obwohl wir nichts weiter taten.

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy  
My heart is yours to fill or burst  
To break or bury or wear as jewelery  
Which ever you prefer._

Und genau diese Momente machten mir klar, wie viel Hoffnung ich in uns steckte. Ich war so aufgeregt und voller Hoffnungen, dass ich Angst hatte, wenn du sie erfüllen und mich küssen würdest, ich sterben könnte. Aber es wäre ein schöner Tod, denn ich würde glücklich sterben. Ob du mir diesen Gefallen tun würdest?  
Aber dann würde ich dir mein Herz offenlegen, du könntest damit tun was du wolltest, alles, es war egal was. Hättest du es gebrochen oder voller Liebe gefüllt, es wäre mir gleich, du könntest es genauso begraben oder mit dir tragen, alles was du wolltest.

_The words are hushed lets not get busted  
Just lay entwined here undiscovered  
Safe from the earth and all the stupid questions  
"Hey did you get some?" Man, that is so dumb  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear  
So we can get some_

„Woran denkst du?", flüsterst du leise. Nein, du hauchst die Worte fast, möchtest diese Stille auch nicht zerstören.  
„Wir liegen hier so schön, mach es nicht kaputt.", ich lächle dich an und du lächelst zurück, es ist schön.  
Wir verknoten uns noch mehr, denn hier findet uns niemand, es ist dein Privatstrand. Hier können wir uns von allem Abstand verschaffen, die Welt um uns herum vergessen, ebenso die Menschen um uns herum. Die Menschen, die uns immer wieder fragen, wie weit wir schon gegangen sind, wie es zwischen uns läuft, nur damit sie unterhalten werden. Vor allem die Journalisten machen dir zu schaffen, aber du lässt dir nichts anmerken, nicht wenn wir zusammen sind. Sollen sie doch reden, mich interessiert das alles nicht, ich will nur hier bei dir liegen, wo uns niemand findet, mehr brauch ich nicht. Und nur dann werden wir in unserer Beziehung weiterkommen, dann entscheiden wir, wie weit wir gehen.

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy  
My heart is yours to fill or burst  
To break or bury or wear as jewelery  
Which ever you prefer_

Ich würde dich echt gerne küssen, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob mein Herz das aushalten würde, so viel Glück. Mann, ich bin doch echt armselig, dass ich Angst vor einem simplen Kuss habe, Angst davor, er könnte so gut sein, dass es mich umbringt vor Glück.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mein Herz tatsächlich an dich geben. Wenn du es hast, kannst du es kontrollieren und alles mit mir tun, das würde mir möglicherweise die Angst nehmen, vor Glück zu sterben.

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo  
The dim of the soft lights  
The scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
And the time on the clock when we realized  
It's so late and this walk that we shared together_

Dies ist zweifelsohne der schönste Tag meines Lebens gewesen, zumindest soweit ich mich erinnern kann.  
Aber ich weiß, dass ich mich immer an diesen Tag erinnern werde. An die Musik, die im Restaurant lief, das gedimmte Licht, der Geruch deines Haares, als du mit der Hand durchgegangen bist. Und auch, dass wir nicht merkten, wie spät es war und deshalb noch ans Meer gegangen sind.

_The streets were wet and the gate was locked  
So I jumped it and I let you in and you stood at your door  
With your hands on my waist and you kissed me  
Like you meant it_

Als wir zurück liefen, fing es an zu regnen. Also standen wir auf der nassen Straße vor deinem Haus, denn du hattest den Schlüssel für das Tor vergessen und wolltest Mokuba nicht wecken. Aber zum Glück war es nur verriegelt, als ob sie wussten, dass wir keinen Schlüssel haben? Also kletterte ich über den Zaun und machte das Tor auf, du kamst rein und wir gingen zur Haustür.  
„Du bist ja ganz nass und zitterst!"  
Und dann geschah es: Du legtest deine Hände an meine Taille, zogst mich an dich und küsstest mich. Dieser Kuss war so echt, als ob du es nun ernst mit mir meintest, als ob es kein Zurück mehr gäbe.

_And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, that you meant it  
And I knew, that you meant it, that you meant it_

Als du mich in dein Haus zogst und dann weiter in dein Zimmer, wusste ich, dass du es ernst meintest. Ich übrigens auch.


End file.
